


Fireworks

by fereality



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23809789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fereality/pseuds/fereality
Summary: After the tweebs win a science fair the Possibles have a trip Disneyland, Ron & Hanna tag along.
Relationships: Kim Possible/Ron Stoppable
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Fireworks

One of the best days in my life all started with a science competition. During my sophomore year at college, the tweebs had entered an experimental bio-fuel and surprisingly it all went well. They ended up going to and winning the regional competition. The prize had been a trip for their family to California and Disneyland. Ron had been psyched to go until he was told that the prize was only for the Possibles. But then Wade was able to call in a favor (he had done some programing for the theme park's security) and got Ron and Hana tickets to the park.   
The day went great. We all stayed together for part of the day and rode some rides. Then Dad took the tweebs to check out Tomorrowland & the Star Wars experience. Mom volunteered to take Hana to see some of the Princesses. That left Ron and I to have some time to ourselves. We went to the Gibson Girl Parlor and had some ice-cream and then off to Splash Mountain. We spent most of the rest of the time just enjoying each other's company.   
At around 8:30 we all gathered on Main Street to see the fireworks. We had just got settled when I heard the familiar beep from my Kimmunicator.  
"What's the sitch, Wade?" I said as I pulled it out of my pocket.   
"How's Rufus doing?" Ran asked almost as soon as I was done.  
"Oh no sitch Kim, I just wanted to watch the fireworks with you guys." Wade said from the other side of the screen. He had a container of popcorn beside him and looked like he was ready for a show. Rufus came into the screen as he added, "And he's doing fine Ron."   
"Hi-yo." Rufus squeaked.   
I propped the Kimmunicator on the table we were at so that they could see and relaxed. As I turned back towards Ron I saw a barely noticeable nod between him and my dad, but dismissed it. The fireworks were just about ready to start when Ron accidentally knocked the Kimmunicator off the table. Everyone seemed to scramble for it, when dad yelled that he caught it. I was just settling back down when I realized Ron hadn't got back up yet. Turning towards him I was in shock. He was down on bended knee. On BENDED KNEE.  
"Kim, you have been my best friend ever since that fateful day in pre-k. Hey that rhymed." Ron said with one of his trademarked grins. Shaking his head he said, "Ok, Ron focus. Where was I, oh yeah. We've ben friends since pre-k and in that time we've been through think and thin. And we've always had each other's backs and been partners. Heck we stopped the end of the world at least once. I've talked it over with your dad and he has decided to not send me to the moon for this. What I'm trying to ask is this. Kimberly Anne Possible, would you marry me and always be my partner."  
I was stunned. Taking a breath to calm myself, I looked around. And even though the fireworks had started, our whole group was looking at me. And they didn't seem one bit surprised. They knew he was going to do this here. And it felt as I had taken too long to answer. So I did.  
Throwing my arms around Ron's neck I gave him a kiss, "Of course I will Ron."  
The rest of the family piled on us in one big group hug. With all of the congratulations and what not going on, we missed the fireworks. But I don't care. I will never forget that trip.


End file.
